The miraculous Ladybeetle?
by noroikou13
Summary: Marin dupain-cheng wird seltsamer Weise in eine andere Dimension befördert...wie das wohl ausgeht! Jetzt muss er sich einen Weg raus suchen, während er als Ladybeetle Paris beschützt.Aber Chat noir scheint nicht der Alte zu sein seit Ladybeetle hier ist..Was wohl los ist..und ob alles wieder den selben Lauf nehmen wird? (Achtung!Shonen-ai!Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen!)
1. Chapter 1:Die Situation bis jetzt

An einem normalen Tag in Paris lieferte ich, Marin dupain- Cheng,

Adriette Aggreste ein paar Croissants.

Ihr denkt euch jetzt:"Toll das interessiert uns ja brennend" nicht wahr?

Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber das eigentliche Problem ist, dass gerade sie meine große Liebe ist. Oder war. Ich bin in einer ziemlich blöden Lage müsst ihr wissen. Am besten ich erzähle euch wo ich in diesem Augenblick bin.

Also ich stehe auf dem l' Art de Triumphe. Eine tolle Aussicht hat man von hier, muss man schon sagen aber die vom Eiffelturm ist ja besser. Also, ich stehe auf dem l' Art und weiter? Na ja ich bin in meiner Heldengestalt, und zwar Lady Beetle. Ich blicke auf eine verwunderte Menschenmenge. Um nicht allzu blöd zu wirken, schwinge ich mich zu ihnen hinunter. Immer noch verwunderte und überraschte Gesichter zu sehen. Okay, vielleicht sollte ich mich mal vorstellen.

So ging ich aus der Menschenmenge raus, an einem Punkt wo sie mich alle sehen konnten und stellte mich vor.

"Mitbürger von Paris, habt keine Angst, ich bin kein Schurke weder noch Krimineller. Beschützer der Armen und Schwachen, Ich sorge für Recht und Ordnung. Ich bin jemand der immer zur Stelle ist, wenn man ihn braucht. Beschützer der Mitbürger von Paris!"

Einige Leute jubelten, andere klatschten, andere fingen an zu tuscheln.

"Moment!Auszeit!Aus dem Weg ihr Volltrottel!"

Aus dem Haufen vor mir trat ein Mädchen in meinem Alter heraus.

Sie schlendert graziös zu mir her.

Ich versuche heraus zu finden wer sie ist, denn sie ist jemanden sehr ähnlich den ich kenne. Na ja was auch immer. Ich sah sie an und lächelte. Versuche es zumindest. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Person.

Sie streckt mir ihren Handrücken entgegen und stellt sich vor.

"Ich bin mir sicher du weißt wer ich bin"

Eine gute Person ist auch ehrlich...irgendwo habe ich das schon mal gehört, ob das wahr ist weiß ich nicht.

"Um genau zu sein, Nein, Gnädigste leider nicht."

Sie hielt ihre Hand weiterhin her, jedoch machte sie eine melodramatische Pose und sagte etwas vor sich hin.

Die Leute hinter uns beobachteten die kleine Szene.

"Mein Name ist Chloe Bourgeois. Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters höchst persönlich." Sie grinste nun.

Was haben wir uns wieder mal mit der eingebrockt. Inzwischen habe ich verstanden was sie will...sie möchte, dass ich ihren Handrücken küsse.

Ich mache das lieber mal, bevor ich mich hier unbeliebt mache.

Also los geht die Schleimerei

Ich knie mich mit Schwung und Eleganz nach unten, setze mein charmantes Lächeln auf, nahm ihren Handrücken und küsste ihn leicht.

"Ich entschuldige mich für mein unmögliches Verhalten. Wie konnte ich dich übersehen, mademoiselle Bourgeois"

Die Leute hinter mir und schreiten los und Chloe wurde rot.

"Oh nein. Das, das ist nicht schlimm, nur merke ihn dir in Zukunft!"

Träum weiter Mädchen.

"Hey, Hey ist das nicht unfair?Hier läuft eine Party und ich wurde nicht zu ihr eingeladen? Ohne mich werden Partys leider immer so langweilig!"

Ich sah wie sich jemand mit einem Stab hierher schwingt.

Er machte ein Paar Saltos in der Luft und landete auf seinen Beinen.

Ach das Kätzchen ist hier. Ich habe vermutet das er aufkreuzt. Mal sehen was er so zu sagen hat.

Chloe dreht sich schlagartig um und lief zu Chat.

Ich stand wieder auf und lief zu ihm rüber.

Oh. Er ist schon ein Stück kleiner als ich. Ich kann auf ihn herabsehen.

"Was führst du im Schilde, Beetle?"

ER scheint mir nicht zu sehr zu vertrauen. Na ja, ich zwinge ihn auch nicht dazu.

Er kam mir näher und ich grinste etwas listig.

Ich bückte mich zu ihm runter, sodass sich unsere Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.

"Nichts, mein Kätzchen."

Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und ich konnte nicht übersehen das er etwas rot wurde.

Bevor er oder Chloe etwas sagen konnten, hören wir einen Schrei.

"Hilfe!"Es kam von einem nächstgelegenen Gebäude das drauf und dran war zu verbrennen

Ich drehe mich um, packte das Jojo aus und schwang mich zum Gebäude. Mit einem Seiten Manöver schlug ich ein Fenster mit meinen Füßen ein und landete in einem Badezimmer. In der Badewanne waren Zwei kleine Mädchen.

"Keine Angst ich bin hier."

Ich nahm beide auf meinen Arm.

Mit einem zweiten Jojo, dass ich nur seit kurzem erlangt hatte, formte ich eine Strickleiter an zwei Straßenlampen.

Die beiden Mädchen schafften es sicher runter.

Ich suchte weiter nach anderen Verletzten und fand mindestens 8 Leute. Ich konnte sie alle sicher borgen.

Eine gebrochene Wasserleitung, aus der das Wasser wie eine Fontäne schoss, kam mir gerade gelegen. Mit meinem Jojo schaffe ich es das ganze Rohr zu zerstören.

Nun wurde die ganze Etage mit Wasser durchflutet.

Aus dem Gebäude rausgekommen, kann ich sehen das die ganzen Menschen verschwunden sind, einschließlich Chat Noir.

Ein Akuma.. ich habe mich doch schon heute Morgen um einen gekümmert. Was führt Hawkmoth in dieser Dimension im Schild.. Verdammt. Okay dann ist Chat Noir wahrscheinlich schon am Tatort. Gut dann mal los, ich kann die Feuerwehrleute schon hören. Ich schwinge mich in Richtung Eiffelturm, denn von da kam ein dunkler Lichtstrahl.

"Chat Noir!"

Ich sehe mich um kann ihn aber nirgends entdecken.

"Hahahaha, wenn du das Kätzchen suchst, es ist in seinem Käfig!"

Über mir schwebte ein seltsamer Clown auf einem Surfbrett.

Er sah mich an und machte einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Du bist nicht Ladybug...wer bist du!?"

"Ladybeetle, merk dir den Namen du drittklassiger Clown."

Ohne das er es sah, fesselte ich ihn an die Spitze des Eiffelturms schwang mich zu ihm hoch, entfernte seine Clownsnase und zerstörte sie. Sofort fing ich den Akuma und reinigte ihn, danach ließ ich ihn frei. Mit einem Knopfdruck öffnete ich mein anderes JOJO und schon setzte sich die Kraft frei die alleswieder verheilt.

"Hey Kätzchen wo bist du!"

"Hier oben!"

Ich sah wieder zur Spitze hoch und sah ihn Kopf über an einem Seil hangen.

"Ich meine es ist ja toll abzuhängen und so, aber sind Katzen nicht lieber mit ihren Pfoten auf dem Boden?"

Er grinste etwas unbeholfen.

"Tja in meinem Fall ist es etwas Anderes.!"

Ich band ihn los und wir beide schwangen uns vom Eiffelturm hinunter. Soo ab hier mache ich in der jetzigen Situation Schluss.

Ohh stimmt ich habe euch ja noch nicht erzählt was passiert ist.. hmmm, also es gibt die Kurzfassung un ich denke die ist auch leichter zu von hier aus fange ich an, und dann komme ich auf die jetzige Situation züruck.

Also ich wurde in dieses Universum oder diese Dimension befördert..warum weis ich nicht , aber wahrscheinlich ist Ladybug in meiner Dimension.

Tja, das ist sie kurz und knapp meine Geschichte ohund ich erzähle euch gleichzeitig wie ich Chat von hier kennengelernt alles andere also doch keine Kurzfassung!

Damit alles beim alten bleibt, zumindest hier, muss ich so tun als ob Ladybug auf einer sehr,sehr langen Mission wäre dann sozusagen der Ersatz.

Ach ja, wegen Marinette braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen machen.

Ich bin zu Marinettes Freunden und verwandten gegangen und habe ihnen Bescheid gesagt das Ladybug Marinette mitgenommen hat-um was zu designen..Sie wünscht sich eine neuen Anzug und sie sol während der Mission Inspiration sammeln.

Die Eltern kamen zu mir und machten sich Sorgen.

"Wird es unserer Marinette den gut gehen?"

"Ich versichere ihnen, sie ist in guten Händen bei Ladybug!."

"Wissen sie wie lange diese Mission dauern wird?"

Tja ich hab mir dann ne schöne Ausrede dafür einfallen lassen..

"Also,was ich ihnen sagen kann ist, dass Ladybug schon für eine etwas längere Zeit wegbleiben wird."

"Achso..Wir sind dennoch stolz auf Marinette, denn sie hilft unserer Heldin!"

"Ach ja,Lady bug hat einen Jungen aus den Fängen des Pappillon eltern sind verschwunden,ein Teil von Ladybugs Mission ist es,sie zu suchen da sie vllt Informationen zu Hawkmoth Problem ist das der Junge nun keine Wohnung hat und nicht weiß wo er hin soll.."

Die Eltern lächelten mich an.

"Wir können ihn bei uns aufnehmen, da Marinettes Zimmer ja fre muss uns aber in unserer Bakerei helfen!"

Ich schüttelte ihnen die Hände

"Ich danke ihnen vielmals Herr und Frau Dupain-Cheng!Ich werde dafür sorgen das Ladybug ihnen beiden mindestens einen Wunsch erfüllt,wenn sie das kann!"

Die Elten lachten und sahen mich stolz an.

"Junger Mann sie sind ein sehr bemerkenswerter Bursche.!"

Der Vater klopfte mir auf den Rücken.

Die Mutter kam auf mich zu und legte ihre Hand auf meine bin immer noch Ladybeetle Leute.

"Du bist Ladybug sehr ähnlich..seit ihr beide verwandt miteinanader.?"

Ich merke das jemand hinter einer Straßenlampe ist..ach das ist also das Kätzchen von wird ja immer spannender.

"Ja sowas in der Sorge Gnädigste, sie können mir voll und ganz vertrauenSolange Ladybug nicht da ist, werde ich Ladybeetle die Stadt beschützen!"

"Vielen Dank! Oh und noch was? Wie heißt der junge Mann den?Und wann kommt er?"

Ich merke am Piepen meiner Ohrringe, das ich mich bald zurück verwandle.

"Er müsste in ca. zwei Stunden bei ihnen sein Miss!"

So drehe ich mich um und schwang mich davon.

Ich wollte zu Mr Li gehen den, Wächter der Kwamis, aber das kleine Kätzchen stellte sich mir in den kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu,machte aber halt bei ca.5 metern Abstand.

Das .Ich habe heute keine Zeit für das Kätzchen.

Ich rannte auf ihn zu,er machte sich kampfbereit.

Mit einem hohen Sprung,landete ich mit einer coolen Pose aud der Spitze seines Stabes und er bleib eine Moment ang stehen.

Verwirrt blickt er zu mir hoch.

Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, also blicke üch über meine mache ich ein Handzeichen.

"Sorry Kätzchen,vielleicht nächstes mal!Ich hab leider keine Zeit für Katz und Maus spielchen."Das habe ich von meiner Chat..originell was.

Er schwang seinen Stab, sodass ich runterfallen sollte, aber bevor ich Gleichgewicht verliere, schwang ich mich mitt meinem Jojo Richtung Bäkerei.

Ich grinste ihn dabei an.

Er sah mir teils beeindruckt,teils genervt, hinterher.

Ich versteckte mich in einer Menschenleeren straße und verwandelte mich zurück.

Tsukii fiel in meine Hände,er ist ziemlich fertig..aber warum?

Ich habe heute keine Akumas bekämpft..hmm.

"Tsukii,alles inordnug?"

Ich streichelte ihn etwas.

Er hob etwas den Kopf und lächelte mir zu.

"Ich bin nur müde, Marin: "

Ich sah ihn mir an und legte einen Finger auf seine kleine Stirn.

Sie war sehr warm..

"Du hast Fieber Tsukki.."

Er fing an zu niesen.

"Ich muss dringend zu Herr Li!Dann kann er dich heilen und ich kann ihm um Rat fragen..."

Ich beeilte mich,aber aus meiner rechten Jackentasche kam ein Geräusch..Tsukki?

Ich blieb stehen und sah mich nach Menschen um..Puhh gut okay die Luft ist rein.

"Hey..was st den los?"

Er kuschelte sich in meine Hand.

"Ich habe schrecklichen Durst und Hunger.."

Ich sah mich verzweifelt nach allen Seiten um einen Laden um.

"W-Warte Tsukki!Ich besorge dir gleich was!..W-Was möchtest du den?"

Komm schon Marin..was isst Tsukki gerne!?..oder was ist in diesem Fall gesund für ihn?Ahrrrg!

Ich sah mich weiter um und fand einen kleinen Süßigkeiten Laden..

Ob Süßes gut für ihn ist... isst gerne Kekse!

Und mein Glück da steht auch ein Tütchen mit Mini-Chocolatbiskuits.

Ich gehe rein,verstecke Tsukki gleich auch in meiner Jackentasche.

Wollte er nicht noch was zu trinken..Ach egal ich besorge erstmal diese nahm sie mir und stellte mich an die Kasse.

"oh eh..Bonjour."

Ich lächelte unbeholfen.

Die Kassiererin sah mich mit großen Augen wurde rot.

"Ehm..B-Bonjour.."

Sie war in meinem errinnert mich stark an Jule..Weil sie genauso aussieht.

"Das uh das macht dann,1.30 euro."

Ich gab ihr das Geld und fragte sie dann auch ob sie was zu trinken hä hinten im Laden hatten sie kleine trinkpäckchen.

Ich kaufte 2 davon und bezahlte auch ging aus dem laden raus.

"w-Warte bitte!"

Sie stand hinter mir..Ich habe keine Zeit dafür.

"Ohh ehm du..je suis tres desole!Ich habe leider keine Zeit!"

Sie machte eine enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich wollte gerade gehen als ,sie noch mal ruft.

"K-Kannst du mir deinen Namen sagen?Ich heiße Juleka!"

Ich rante bereits."Marin..Marin Lavoie!"

Nach einigen Minuten kam ich bei Herr Li an.

Tsukki hatte inwischen alles getrunken und Gegessen.

Besser ging es ihm dadurch zum Glück, aber er hatte immer noch etwas Fieber.

"Herr Li?..Hallo ist jemansd zuhause."

Hinter der Tür kam eine kleine Gestalt zu Vorschein.

"Woahh!" Ich sprang von der Tür weg und stolperte fast,fing mich aber wieder.

Er kam näher und sprach zu mir.

"Was bringt dich hierher junger Held..?"

Ich richtete mich wieder.

"Können sie mir vllt helfen?..Ich bin in einer ziemlich blöden aber das erkläre ich ihnen später,könnten sie mein..ehm Haustier heilen..das ist eine sehr besondere Hunderasse."

Ich legte Tsukki auf den Tisch.

"Gut setz dich."

Er setzte sich hin und fing an...Ich habe noch nie verstande wie Miss li das macht also ist es nichts anderes bei Herr Li.

Tsukki öffnete nach ein paar Minuten wieder die Augen und sah mich lächelnd nahm ihn in die hande und drückte ihn an mich.

"Vieln Dank Herr Li!"

Er lächelte mich an.

Ich kann ihm nicht sagen wer ich bin ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er weis wer Ladybug ist...

"Junger Mann,ich weiß Bescheid über dich und deinen Kwami..sei also unbesorgt!"

Ich sah ihn lachte ich verlegen und kratzte dabei meinen hinterkopf.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll..oder wie lange ich hier bleibe.."

Der alte Mann sah mich mitfühlend an.

"Ich werde versuchen nach einer Lösung zu musst aber,

solange Ladybug nicht da ist,die Stadt schützen."

Ich fing an zu strahlen.

"Ich danke ihnen Herr Li!Vielen Dank!"

Tsukki, der noch in meiner Hand sitzt, flog hoch.

"Marin musst du nicht zu Herr und Frau Du Pan?

Ich riss die Augen auf.

"Ohh man! Ich komme zu spät. V-Vielen Dank Herr Li! Ich komme nochmal vorbei!"

Ich zieh mir holprig meine Schuhe an nahm meine Tasche und rannte hinaus. Tsukki schlüpfte beim Rennen in meine Jackett Tasche.

Ich raste so schnell ich konnte, vergaß dabei aber richtig auf meine Umgebung zu achten, und stoß mit jemandem zusammen.

"Ouuch!"

"Ughh."

Ich stand schnell auf und ging zur Person die mindestens eineinhalb Meter von mir hingeflogen ist.

"Das tut mir schrecklich leid! Ich habe nicht richtig darauf geachtet ob jemand vor mir steht. Hier meine Hand!"

Ich half der Person hoch. Beim genaueren Betrachten konnte ich sehen, dass es ein Mädchen ist.

"Kannst du nichtaufpassen wohin du gehst! Ehrlich! Ich musste zu Chloe, ihr die Hausaufgaben bringen die ich für sie gemacht hab."

Sie suchte ihre Brille.

Ich bücke mich zu ihr hinunter und suchte die Brille.

Sie lag neben ihrer Tasche und war zum Glück unversehrt.

"Ich habe sie."

Zuerst half ich ihr auf, dann gab ich ihr die Brille.

"Hier!"

Ich lächelte sie an. Sie kam mir auch sehr bekannt vor. Ich werde wohl alle treffen, nur mit anderen Geschlechtern. Na ja..

"Danke!"

Sie war noch immer beleidigt aber, als sie ihre Brille aufsetzt, wird sie etwas rot.

Ich sah verwirrt zu ihr ich bin sehr groß.

"Ist alles Inordnung?"

Sie stand immer noch da und machte eine schüchterne Pose.

"O-H ja alles ist inordnung ..und das mit vorher war nicht so gemeint. Du kannst so oft wie du willst in mich crashen.."

Sie schlug die Hand vor ihren Mund.

Ich fing an zu lachen.

"Lieber nicht, sonst tue ich dir noch weh, so tollpatschig wie ich bin!"

Ich merkte gerade das ich zu spät kam, also machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Bevor ich aber losrennen kann, zog sie von hinten an meiner Jacke..

Ich sah neugierig über meine Schulter.

"Ist noch etwas?"

Sie ließ wieder los und sah mich an.

"Kannst du, mir deinen Namen sagen? Ich heiße übrigens Sabrina!"

Wieso will jeder meinen Namen wissen.?

Ich drehe mich um, raste davon und hob die Hand.

"Desolee! ich habe es tres eilig! Ich heiß Marin Lavoie! War nett dich kennen zu lernen, Sabrina."

"Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder!"

So ließ ich sie stehen. Sie kann ganz nett sein wenn diese Chloe nicht da wäre...Das Gleiche ist es bei Chlovis und Sebastien..Ich will sie erst gar nicht kennen lernen.

Ich kam nach ca. 5 Minuten bei der Bäckerei an.

"Puhh geschafft!"

Ich wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Tsukki kam heraus gekrochen.

"Hey was machst du, wenn die dich sehen dann-"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ich packte Tsukki so schnell es ging in die Jacken Tasche.

In der Tür stand Madame dupain.

"B-Bonjour, Ich bin Marin Du- aäh ich meine Marin Lavoie!"

Verdammt! Ich kann mich noch nicht mal richtig vorstellen, selbst wenn ich über meinen Nachnamen Lügen muss...

Sie rief Herr Du Pan zur Tür.

"Bonjour Sir! Mein Name ist Marin Lavoie, Nett sie beide kennen zu lernen. Und haben sie vielen Dank das sie mich bei ihnen aufnehmen!"

"Meine Güte, was für ein hübscher Junge! Bonjour, joune homme"

"Ich heiße Sabine Du pan-Cheng! Das neben mir ist mein Mann, Tom Du pan! Eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen!"

Wow das sind also Mum und Dad in dieser Dimension!

"Hallo Kollege! Willkommen!"

"Komm doch erstmal rein! Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."

Na ja so verging der Tag, wir unterhielten uns und so weiter.

Natürlich sollte ich auch zur Schule, also mache ich mich bereits früh am Morgen auf dem Weg.

Die beiden waren sogar so nett mir ein paar Sachen zu kaufen.

Ich trage einen schwarzen Hut, beige Hosen mit schwarzen Mokassins und ein selbst gemachtes Jackett, mit einem gestreiften Pullover in weis blau.

Ein moderner Pullover.

Also auf ins Getümmel.


	2. Chapter 2: Die turbulente Pause

"Marin!"

Ich drehte mich um und sehe wie Juleka auf mich zukommt.

"Oh, Juleka! Bonjour!"

Sie lächelte mich an.

"Bonjour Marin! Du gehst hier auf die Schule? Das ist cool!"

Ich lachte etwas verlegen.

"Ich wüsste zwar nicht was daran cool ist aber, ja habe ich mich dazu entschlossen hier in die Schule zu gehen, da diese ja die nächste ist in der gibt es meines Erachtens ja keine andere oder?"

"Haha, ja stimmt, eigentlich hast du ja recht! Blöd von mir"

"Ach was!"

Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten.

"Ist was los?"

Panisch gucke ich an mir herunter.. alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein.

"Du bist anders als Andere.."

Ich dachte ich höre nicht richtig.

"Oh.. Ja ich weiß.. Hmm sagen wir mal so das war ich schon immer."

"Hey Juleka!"

Ich sah hinter ihr ein anderes Mädchen auf uns zu rennen.

Juleka dreht sich um.

"Hallo Rosa!"

"Morgen Juleka! Oh wer ist DAS denn?"

Sie wurde etwas rot. Juleka wurde auch rot.

"Oh. Ehm das ist.. M-Marin Lavoie, er ist neu hier. Ich habe ihn aber gestern in dem Süßigkeiten Laden kennen gelernt."

Rose kam nun etwas näher an mich heran.

"Hi ich bin rosa!"

Das ist also Ross als Mädchen.. Nicht allzu großer Unterschied.

"Hi!"

Ich versuchte etwas "flippiger" zu sein, da beide so eingeschüchtert wirken..oder bin ich das?

Juleka wollte noch etwas sagen aber schon kam noch jemand angerannt.

Also wirklich was ist denn hier los?

"MARINNN"

Ich sah zum Tor der Schule und sah Sabrina auf uns zu rennen.

Sie ist ohne Chloe da.. mal was ganz Neues.

"Bonjour Marin! Du warst gestern so schnell weg.. Aber es ist so toll das du auf die gleiche Schule gehst."

Sie hakte sich bei mir in den Arm ein.

Okay das ist mir noch nie passiert..

Juleka und Rosa standen da und waren ganz baff.

Ich weiß nicht wie ich mit einer solchen Situation klar kommen soll, also entschließe ich ruhig zu bleiben.

Sabrina zerrte mich von ihnen weg.

"Komm Marin ich zeig dir unser Klassenzimmer."

"Was ist mit Juleka und Rosa?"

Sie machte ein verspottendes Gesicht.

Chloe schein ihr wohl völlig den Kopf verdorben zu haben!

Man lässt Leute doch nicht einfach so stehen, beide haben versucht mit mir zu reden und sie waen beide so nett und niedlich.

Na warte, ich lasse nicht zu das eine Chloes Burgois hoch zwei erschaffen wird.

"Ach lass die beiden doch einfach stehen."

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihnen.

"Hey ihr beiden kommt mit.. wir sind auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer."

Ich dachte das sie sich wegen der Nummer aufregen würde aber sie sah zu mir hoch.

"Wow. Du bist so nett!"

Ich war eher überrascht. Chloe behandelt sie wie einen Hund un anscheinend hat Sabrina Angst das Chloe ihr die Tur vermasselt, wenn sie versucht andere Kontakte zu knüpfen..

Na ja ich werde mir das mal ansehen.

"EH..Danke.."

Sie lächelte, ließ meinen Arm aber nicht los.

Rose und Juleka sahen mich an.

"Und Marin? Erzähl uns doch etwas über dich! Juleka und mich würde es brennend interessieren was so jemand wie du so macht!"

So jemand wie ich? Seit wann bin ich bitte interessant..?

"Nicht wahr Juleka?"

Sie blinzelt und lächelte nervös.

"Oh uhm ja aber nur, wenn Marin das möchte."

Auch kein großer Unterschied zu Jule.. Umso besser.

Jule und ich verstehen uns brennend in unserer Dimension! ich hoffe ich kann mit Juleka eine gut Bindung eingehen!

Sabrina zerrte an meinem Arm.

"Ja genau, erzähl uns was von dir."

Ich seufzte.

"Ich erzähle nicht gerne über mich.. weil es da nicht wirklich etwas gibt, wisst ihr?"

Na ja außer das ich Lady beetle bin.. Aber mehr auch nicht.

Juleka machte eine Handbewegung.

"Hey das ist nicht schlimm!"

"Danke."

Ich lächelte vor mich hin und alle drei starrten mich an.

Sag mal...die Leute hier starren ja sehr gerne!

"SABRINNNA!"

Oh nein. Das klingt nach Chloe

Ich will gehen, aber werde von Sabrina nicht losgelassen.

Juleka und rosa sind schnell weg gegangen. Na das fängt ja super an.

Chloe kam angestapft..

"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt das du mir meinen Drink vor der Schule holen sollst? Warum bist du eigentlich vorher als ich hier!"

Ich habe jetzt schon die Nase voll. Sie ist laut zickig und rumkommandierend.

Bevor Sabrina was sagt, trat ich schützend vor sie.

Chloe schien mich erst jetzt zu bemerken.

"Ohh, Hallo! Wer bist du denn? Na ja ich bin Chloe Bourgeois, Tochter des Bürgermeisters."

Sie wollte meinen anderen Arm umklammern.

Aber ich zog ihn weg.

"Ich habe keine Lust auf dich und du interessierst mich auch nicht, um genau zu sein, bist du noch nicht mal mein Typ."

Uff das war etwas hart! Ehehe.

Ich zog meinen Arm aus Sabrinas Griff, drehte mich um und lief Richtung Klasse.

"Was für eine Frechheit!"

Sie rannte weg, Sabrina lief ihr hinterher.

Ich konnte spüren wie sehr zufrieden ich war mit ihrer Reaktion.

Na ja gegen Chlovis kann ich das ja auch. Aber erst seit dem mir Tsukki mal die Leviten gelesen hat, von wegen "Du musst dich mal verteidigen, Marin!" und so weiter und sofort!

Dafür bin ich dem kleinen Kerl aber dankbar, es wie als Ladybeetle nur eine andere Seite ist. Nicht jemand anders!

Ich kam rein in die Klasse und sah die weibliche Version meines besten Freundes, Alim. Dann sah ich auch die männliche Version von Nina..der besten Freundin von Adriette..und dann sah ich Alex und Myles als Mädchen.. also so ziemlich jeden den Ich kenne, bloß das andere Geschlecht...Na ja Adriette kann ich nirgendswo sehen.

Wie sie wohl aussieht...Etwas stimmt kriege kein Herzrase wie sonst...habe ich sie etwa nur so gemocht?

Ufff das wird mir zu viel. Vielleicht ist eine Auszeit von meiner Dimension genau das Richtige für mich.

"He du!"

Ich drehte mich um.

Da stand doch tatsächlich mein bester Freund als Mädchen hinter mir.

Ehrlich, Alim sieht super aus als Mädchen! Wow!

"Hi! Du musst der Neue sein!"

Sie streckte mir die Hand aus.

Ich fing an etwas zu schwitzen.

"Uhh Ja ich bin ehm ich bin Marin Lavoie! Nett deine Bekanntschaft zu machen...""

Wir schüttelten uns die Hände.

"Alya! Ich heiße Alya Cesaire! Du kannst dich neben mich setzen."

Ich lächelte sie an, sie ist wie er!

"OH Vielen Dank!"

Wir setzten uns hin. Sie betrachtete mich näher.

Ich lächelte sie immer noch an. Jetzt bloss nichts vermasseln.

"Du siehst ihr viel zu ähnlich!"

"Wem?"

Ich wusste schon wen sie meint, aber ich geh mal auf Nummer sicher.

Sie blickte auf den Tisch.

"Ach ..Marinette meiner besten Freundin! Ich vermisse sie sehr! Und sie hat noch nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt!"

Sie tat mir leid. Ich vermisse Alim auch, aber ich hab ihn sozusagen ja gerade hier neben mir sitzen.

Ich legte meine die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich auch vermisst. Aber das mit Ladybug kam ja so kurzfristig, da konnte sie dir nicht Bescheid sagen."

Sie strahlte wieder etwas, das freut mich!

Die Lehrerin kam herein.

"Okay meine Schüler setzt euch bitte!"

Alle setzten sich hin. Einer war nicht da.

"Bonjour, Enfants!"

Alle standen auf und begrüßten sie.

"Bonjour, Madame Bustier!"

Sie lächelte.

"Also wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir einen neuen Schüler und Marinette ist auf einer Mission mit Ladybug!"

Sie gab mir ein Zeichen das ich nach vorne kommen soll.

Alya grinste mich an. Ich seufzte. Genauso wie Alim..

Ich kam nach vorne und stellte mich neben sie.

"Bonjour Madame Bustier.!"

"Bonjour, Marin!"

"Also, möchtest du dich nicht vorstellen?"

Ich war schon wieder so nervös.

"Ehmm"

Ich bemerkte Alya. Sie machte Armbewegungen und ich konnte daraus schließen, dass es hieß, ich soll cool bleiben.

Ich atme tief ein und setzte ein charmantes Ladybeetle Lächlen auf.

"Hi. Ich heiße Marin! Marin Lavoie."

Die Mädchen, außer Alya fingen an zu kichern und zu tuscheln, gleichzeitig wurden sie etwas rot.

Sag mal.. Warum werden die denn alle rot?.. Komisch..

Ich hörte jemanden hierher rennen, deshalb sah ich zur Tür.

Sie wurde aufgeknallt und herein kam...Ich konnte es nicht fassen...

Die Person war fertig und schnappte nach Luft.

"Monsieur Aggreste! Sie sind zu spät!"

Er hob seinen Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich.

Ich war etwas geschockt. Das ist also Adriette als Junge...wie niedlich, so große Augen..Ich musste blöd Lächeln..er kleiner als ich?

Er sah mich an und lächelte. Ich sah weg und sagte nichts. Ich wurde etwas rot..

Oh mann...selbst als Junge ist er total niedlich.

"Adrien, das ist Marin wird hier ein paar Wochen zur Schule gehen."

Adrien sah mich immer noch an.

"Oh okay! Hi, ich bin Adrien Aggreste!Nett dich kennen zu lernen."

Verdammt..ich fange an wieder zu schwitzen..Bloß nicht stottern, bleib cool..mach es wie vorher!

Ich sah ihn an, aber jedes mal wenn ich cool sein will, passiert etwas.

Egal versuch es einfach.

Also setzte ich, unabsichtlich, mein Ladybeetle Lächeln auf und nahm seine Hand.

"Ja Hallo. Nett dich kennen zu lernen Adrien!"

Er sah mich an und wurde selber rot.

Ach Gott, ich wollte doch nicht dass er rot wird und ich sollte mal aufhören so über zu reagieren.

Ich bücke mich zu ihm runter.

" .Also ist alles in Ordnung?Du bist rot"

Er realisiert es.

"Oh, Ehm ja alles in Ordnung!"

Er ließ meine Hand los und ging auf seinen Platz.

Ich sah ihm hinterher.

Der Unterricht ging weiter. Jetzt ist Pause.

Alya und ich saßen auf einer Bank.

"Hei Marin, ich habe da ein paar Fragen an dich."

Ich drehte mich zu ihr. Super, als ob ich das nicht schon vorher gesehen hätte.

"Oh was den für welche?"

Stell dich einfach blöd.

"Na ja,wo kommst du her, hast du Freunde..?"

Achso. Hmm..machen wir mal hier eine Ausnahme. Ich sage ihr so in etwa die Wahrheit.

"Ja..Ich habe Freunde. Um genau zu sein ist mein bester Freund genauso wie du Alya."

Ich lächelte sie an und sie kicherte etwas.

"Willst du sonst noch was wissen? Ich beantworte es dir wenn es die richtige Frage ist."

Sie lachte.

"Hmm. Dann, Woher kommst du?"

Oh...wie soll ich das sagen..

Ich lachte nervös.

"Also ich komme aus Frankreich. Das ist alles."

"Okay ich verstehe schon..dann was machst du in deiner Freizeit?"

Menschen retten, die Stadt beschützen. Wenn du wüsstest.

"Ich zeichne sehr gerne.. und ich schreibe Gedichte.. Oh und ich designe sehr gerne..Hmm..ich kann Gitarre spielen."

Aly sah mich überrascht an.

"Du bist ihr wirklich ähnlich.. Ok du bist ruhiger als sie.. Aber du wirst schnell nervös und hast manchmal Momente indenen du unbewusst total selbstbewusst rüber kommst, genau wie Marinette! Trotzalldem glaube ich das du total schüchtern bist, bestimmt auch tollpatschig"

Wir lachten viel miteinander.

"Alyaa!"

Sie blickte nach vorne.

"Nino!Hey"

Nino sah mich etwas komisch an.

Oh ja stimmt die beiden sind bei mir zusammen...ob es hier auch so ist..?

Alya und Nino unterhielten sich.

Also wenn Nino hier ist wo ist Adrien?

Ich glaube er wird von Chloe umgarnt..der Arme.

Ich glaube ich gehe ihn mal suchen..nur aus reinem Zufall natürlich.

"Hey Alya!Ich laufe einbisschen herum..Du kannst mit Nino hier schon in Ordung..Oh und Nino."

Er dreht sich zu mir dabei Alya mich amüsiert an sah mich an.

"Du bist ein toller Fang, hätte keine Probleme mit dir mal auf ein Date zu gehen,meine Nummer werde ich dir freiwillig geben"

Nino sah sie erschrocken an, wärend ich nur gluckste.

"Haha, was auch immer du sagst"

Nino lächelte nervös.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich stehe nicht auf Alya!"

Sie ist ganz nett und alles aber als Freundin ist sie mir lieber!"

Nino lachte etwas verlegen.

"Ohh ehh..haha ja sorry! Ich dachte nur weil ihr so Spaß miteinander hattet..da."

Alya zog ihn an der Nasen spitze zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Ich fing an zu lachen.

"Also hier hast du ja genug Beweis!"

Alya grinste zufieden.

"Okay!Versuch nicht dich zu verirren!"

Ich drehte mich um und gehe los.

Beim Umsehen konnte ich Mylene und Ivan erkennen...Ich dachte schon immer das die beiden gut zusammen passten.

Mylene bemerkte mich und winkt mir zu.

Ich winke zurück.

Ich fühle mich so langsam wie in meiner Dimension...

"Marin!"

Juleka tippt mich von hinten an.

"Oh hey, Juleka."

Das Mädchen strahlte mich an.

Ich grinste sie an und wir liefen ein Stück zusammen.

"Und? Ähm ...Ich meine wie findest du die Schule soweit."

Schmunzelnd blickte ich nach vorne.

"Ich fühle mich hier wie zuhause! Danke der Nachfrage!"

Juleka machte eine glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie ist sehr hübsch.

"Oh!Das ist toll!Ich habe da ein paar Fragen an dich!Ich möchte aber nicht aufdringlich sein!"

Ich sah sie aus meinen Augenwinkeln aus an.

"Du kannst ruhig fragen wenn du willst...Ich bin keine Person die von alleine anfängt zu reden, aber wenn mich jemand was fragt versuche ich eine Antwort zu geben. Natürlich muss es die richtige Frage sein."

Sie strahlte wieder... wie niedlich.

"Also woher kommst du?"

"Ich bin zwar nicht aus Paris aber ich komme schon aus Frankreich"

Sie fing etwas an zu kichern.

"Ehm okay!Dann..Was machst du so in deiner Freizeit?"

Die gleichen Fragen wie Alya.

"Ich zeichne gerne, schreibe Gedichte,designe und spiele Gitarre!"

"Oh wow!Du spielst Gitarre?"

Das sich jemand so für mich interessiert...

"Ja..seit 2 Jahren aber erst..Hey wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir was vorspielen..Solange ich hier bin"

Ich schob meine Hände in meine Jackentaschen.

Tsukki ist vermutlich streichle ihn mit meinem Finger.

Juleka dreht sich auf einmal um und rennt weg.

Ich sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

"I-Ich muss zu Rosa!Wir sehen uns.T-tschüss!"

Ich konnte sehn das sie sehr rot im Gesicht war. Anscheinend ist das normal hier..

Aber sie war schon weg, bevor ich was sagen konnte.

Na ja ich laufe mal weiter.

Es ist sehr warm. Also ziehe ich mein Jakett vorsichtig aus.

Tsukki ist ja noch in der Jackentasche.

Ich lege es vorsichtig um meinen Arm.

Okay...ich hab etwas Hunger. Da steht Snackautomat.

Zum Glück habe ich gestern noch auf Manon aufgepasst. Ihre Mutter war so nett und hat mir sogar 30 Euro gegeben.

Ich hole mir also nen Schoko riegel..und ein Trinkpäckchen mit Limonade drin. Super Mittagessen, Marin.

Aus der Ferne kann ich Adrien sehen..und natürlich Chloe, wie sie ihn umgarnt..und bestimmt nervt.

Soll ich hin laufen..?

Hmm, ich denke laufe mal rein zufällig vorbei.

"Adrikinns! Du hast doch bestimmt gesehen was dein Vater wieder designed hat! Oh Ich weiß wir beide werden bei diesem Photoshoot fabelhaft aussehen."

Adrien sah genervt aus.

"Chloe das ist doch noch garnicht klar-..."

Sie redete aber einfach weiter. Sabrina stand auch da. Bis sie mich sah, auf mich zu rannte und nach meinem Arm griff.

Oh verdammt, ich muss aufpassen.

schnell schob ich das Jackett auf meinen anderen Arm der frei war. Ich hatte den Riegel nämlich schon fertig gegessen.

"Oh hallo Marin!"

Sabrina strahlte mich an. Sie zog mich etwas zu ihr herunter.

"Vieln Dank für heute!Mein Held!"

Ich seuftzte und schmunzelte.

"Gerngeschehen, immer wieder gerne."

Sie zog mich mit zu Chloe und Adrien.

Chloe sah mich an.

"DU!Was willst du hier!?"

"Ich will jedenfalls nichts von dir..Sabrina hat mich hierher gebracht und ich finde ich sollte nicht so frech sein zu ihr wie manch ein Andere hier tut."

Sabrina kuschelte sich an meinen Arm..Die ist aber aufdringlich.

Ich sah zu Adrien rüber..komisch ich fühle mich ganz normal.

"Hey Adrien. Wie ich sehe hast du alle Hände voll zu tun."

Er machte ein genervtes Gesicht.

Lachte aber etwas.

Chloe, die damit beschäftigt war Sabrina voll zu quatschen, sah mich beleidigt an.

Ich sah weg..Ich will nicht noch mehr Streit mit ihr, also ignoriere ich sie besser.

Nachdem Chloe fertig war zog sie Sabrina mit sich.

"Wir sehen und nach der Pause Marin!"

Ich stand nun da alleine mit Adrien.


End file.
